Not As It Seems
by Sprinkles1116
Summary: What if the Hitachiin twins were originally triplets, and what if Kaoru is actually a girl and not a boy?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story a couple of months ago and meant to post it after I finished a couple of chapters. I came up with this idea one day and thought it would make a pretty good story, so I wrote it and am very proud in how it's turning out. I know this chapter is really short, but it's just a thing I do to get the reader a bit more curious and what not. I would like a couple of reviews before I post the next chapter, so go ahead and criticize me or tell me how you guys' think the story will aline with the anime. Idk, just go and review this please. All right I'll stop bothering you and let you read. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Yuzuha Hitachiin was in the hospital. She had just entered labor and was about to give birth to her children. She laid on the bed in fear. It was her first time and three kids was a lot to handle. She held onto her husband's hand as the doctors prepared her to give birth. She did her best to stay calm, but with all that pain in her abdomen she couldn't help but scream. The process was long, but it was all worth it when she saw the faces of her three beautiful children.

The three kids were Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kairi. They were all identical, but soon Kairi would grow up and look more like a girl. Before the new mother could admire all three of her children together something happened. One of them stopped breathing. After she gave birth to her last child, they couldn't get it to keep breathing. They rushed the baby to emergency care where they tried to keep it's heart beating. They manage to keep it going with a machine.

Yuzuha couldn't sleep for the rest of the day. She tried but she was so worried about her child. Her husband soon convinced her to go to sleep. As soon as she was fast asleep he left for work, leaving her with her three children. Nothing seemed to wake her, that was until doctors came rushing in. They was an emergency in her room. While one of the nurses came to leave food for Yuzuha, she noticed the baby wasn't breathing anymore. She quickly called the doctors and they came rushing in. She woke up to the doctors taking her child away to get it's heart beating again. She saw them pick up her child and rush off to another room. She waited half an hour for her child to come back.

It was 12:00 a.m. when the doctors came back in. She looked at them with hope that they saved her child. The doctors lowered their heads. "We're sorry." The words kept ringing in her head. They couldn't save her youngest child who wasn't even a day old. From that day forward her life changed. She became the opposite of what most mothers would've done. She grew apart from her children. She felt that if this were to happen again and she was attached to her child, she wouldn't be able to handle it. The name of her child constantly haunted her in her dreams. The one child they couldn't save…

Kaoru Hitachiin.

* * *

 **Bet you didn't see that coming! The story might not make sense right now, but trust me, it will all connect with the anime later on. Please review, follow, favorite, all of that annoying stuff that everyone asks their fans to do. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm currently writing around six other fanfictions besides this one at the moment, so I apologize if it takes me a while to upload some chapters. I also apologize for any mistakes I've made. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story. I can't think of anything else to say, so hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

12 years later~

Hikaru and Kairi sat in the corner of their classroom. It was another boring day of school for them. They stared out the window to the rose garden below. The roses were mostly red, but there were some different colored ones lined up together. The roses were white, purple,dark blue, pink, light blue, and orange. Next to the orange rose was a dead yellow rose and next to that one was a blooming bright red rose. They looked at them in confusion. Why would there be only 8 different colored roses?

The twins looked at each other. Kairi had become depressed. No one but her mother, father and brother knew about her issue. They did their best to help her thinking she would get over it, but she didn't. She kept saying the same thing over and over again for the past 5 years. It happened a couple of days after her mother told her about the incident.

" _Mommy. Why do you always look so sad?" asked 5 year old Kairi. She held Hikaru's hand as they both wondered why their mother rarely talked to them and always looked like she was going to cry. She would always answer with a simple 'you're too young to know' or 'you're too young to understand', but not this time. This time she told them._

" _When you were born you had a little brother. You three were triplets." The 'twins' looked at each other. How are they triplets if there's no other brother with them now? "Your brother's name was Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin." She almost cried when she said that name. She hasn't heard nor said that name in 5 years. "W-When he was born, his heart stopped. They tr-tried to save him, but he...he…." She was interrupted by Hikaru. "What happened to him Mommy?" she looked at them. Tears in her eyes. "He died…"_

 _Kairi stood there. Her grip on her brother's hand tightened as she heard those last words. Her younger brother, her triplet, died before she even got to meet him. She was in shock. She felt guilty. So guilty for his death…_

Hikaru took Kairi's hand and held it tight. She had long wavy orange hair that reached the bottom of her back. She had the same golden eyes as Hikaru. They were both the same height and weight. Kairi was teased and bullied for her lack of feminism. She was flat chested. Not flat as in she had extremely small breasts, but flat as in she didn't have any at all. Kairi hated herself.

Up to this day she was guilty. With every year she understood more and more about what

happened and how it might all be her fault. She reasoned that she and Hikaru took all the nutrients for themselves and left Kaoru with nothing. She said that she and Hikaru must've squished him in the womb so much that his heart was damaged. She even said that she took Kaoru's spot as Hikaru's twin. They were identical twins, born from the same egg, but Kairi wasn't. She was born from a different egg, a separate one. She said she was probably jealous and replaced Kaoru with her. She was different. No one knew why until she finally said those nine words 5 years ago.

"I'm supposed to be a boy not a girl…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, review, anything to show you liked the story. It'll encourage me to keep writing more fics. Don't hesitate to criticize me, so go ahead and correct my mistakes. See you guys next chapter. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE! I recently started school and lost track of how many people read the story and followed it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes on here, but I'm pretty sure you'll get what I'm saying. This is a pretty short chapter, but I'll post the nect one soon, so don't worry. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

At age seven Kairi had said she was a mistake. That she was born in the wrong body. She told it to Hikaru first, and, being the older brother, told it to his mom for he was worried about her. They took her to a doctor to see why she kept saying that. They soon learned about her 'disease'.

She had Gender Identity Disorder. In other words, she was a person who believes they were born with the wrong gender. Most of these kids grow up to be transgenders in which they 'permanently' change their gender by changing their names, wearing different clothes, or even changing the pronouns towards them.

Hikaru was shocked. He may have only been seven, but he completely understood why Kairi was saying this stuff. He knew what caused this disorder. They took Kairi back home where she had an argument with her mother. She was worried about her because this disorder could not be cured and tried to change her mind. Kairi screamed something at her mother before she stormed off into her room. Tears ran down her face as she slammed her room door and jumped on her bed.

Hikaru sat on his bed waiting for Kairi. He wanted to comfort her and support her. He felt like it was his fault for making her think like this. It was his idea to learn the truth and now Kairi suffered from it. He was startled by a sudden scream. "I'M A BOY AND I KNOW IT!" A door slammed and sobbing could be heard. Hikaru stood up and went to Kairi's room. She was laying on her bed, burying her face into a pillow as she sobbed.

"Kairi? Are you ok?" He walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed. He placed a hand on her back. "If it makes you feel better I'm not mad at you. I don't care whether you're a boy or girl. I just care if your safe and happy." She looked up at his identical golden eyes. She smiled as he held out his hand for her. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

She jumped into his arms and cried on his chest. After a couple of minutes she calmed down a bit and spoke. "Hikaru, I feel like he's a part of me. I know he's with me in my body. I can just feel it." He ran his fingers through her soft ginger hair. He waited a couple of minutes before he replied to her.

"I know you do." A tear ran down his face as he watched his little sister cry into his chest and hug him tightly. They stayed like that for a while before Kairi fell asleep. He tucked his sister in and laid down next to her. They slept together in the same room. Not because Kairi came up to him afraid in the middle of the night, but because Hikaru knew he needed to be with her at all times. Ever since then they never parted and were always together no matter what.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you guys think about it. I thought this was a pretty good idea and want to see if you guys thought so too. Until next time my fellow readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

AHHHHHHH, I'm so sorry. I told myself I wouldn't be that person who wouldn't upload for a long time, but well here we are. I'm so sorry to the people who read this and followed the story and commented and just...I'm sorryyyyyy. I'll try to update and continue writing, but I still get writer's block and it's hard, so I'm sorry if I don't update in a while. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to criticize my story and give me a few pointers. Keep in mind I wrote this story last year and haven't looked at it in a while, so I apologize for any mistakes I made.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The twins walked down the hallway together. They didn't hold hands, they didn't speak, they didn't even look at each other. They ignored everyone staring at them. The other students thought they were weird and selfish. They would never talk to anyone and if they did they would simply insult them to make them leave. The only thing that bothered them was Kairi's bullying. Because she was the opposite gender from Hikaru, she could easily be identified as Kairi and would be teased that her and her brother were in a relationship because they were so close.

While they were walking a male student walked past Kairi and tripped her. She stuck her arm out to try and prevent herself from hitting her head. When she fell she let out a scream. Hikaru ran up to her and picked her up in his arms. "Kairi! Are you ok?"

The bully laughed with everyone else. They pointed and called them names. They said it was incest and that any moment now they would kiss. Hikaru was furious at them. He stood up and tightened his fist. He yelled at them. "HEY! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME BEING CLOSE TO MY TWIN THEN LEAVE! I CAN HAVE EACH ONE OF YOUR COMPANIES SHUT DOWN FOREVER, SO IT'LL BE WISE TO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Everyone looked at him surprised. They quickly backed away and gave them some space.

"Hikaru…" Kairi looked up at her brother. She could feel tears running down her face, but when she reached to wipe them, there was nothing there. She was confused until she saw her brother. He was the one crying, but Kairi was so close to him that she felt his pain. Hikaru grabbed Kairi's wrists and tried pulling her up. She let out a scream when he tried pulling her and immediately set her back down. He knelt next to her and held her in his arms. "Kairi. Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

She pointed at her right wrists and her right ankle. He picked up Kairi and carried her to the infirmary bridal style. When they arrived he set her down on the bed and explained what happened. They checked Kairi's to see how hurt she was and came to a conclusion.

After she was helped Hikaru decided he would carry Kairi back into the limo instead of wheeling her over there. They entered the limo and ordered the driver to take them to the hospital. With a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. Kairi was carried into the doctor's office where she got a cast for her wrist and a bandage for her ankle. When they arrived home Hikaru took Kairi to her bed laid her there.

Hikaru sat on her bed and clutched the sheets beneath him. He was angry at those kids for hurting his sister. He wanted to hurt them back to make sure they would leave her alone. Kairi grabbed Hikaru's arm and looked at him. Her bright golden eyes melted his heart. She was so beautiful. "Thank you for helping me." He nodded and said goodnight before he went to his room.

It was the middle of the night and the older twin was still awake. He sat on his bed and stared at a picture his mother had given him. It was a picture of the triplets when they were born. Hikaru was on the left, Kairi was in the middle, and on the right was Kaoru. He was hooked up to a bunch of wires that were supposed to keep him alive. A tear ran down his face as he placed the picture face down on his nightstand. It started to rain hard outside and was soon followed by thunder and lightning. He laid on his bed watching the light from the nearby lightning flash across his room. In between the sound of the thunder he could hear someone whimpering."HIKARU!"

Hikaru rushed out of bed and into his sister's room. He was relieved to find his sister wasn't hurt. He walked up to her and knelt beside her bed. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Her hands covered her ears as she looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the big booming sound of thunder. She whimpered and shook even harder. Hikaru realized that she had become afraid of thunder. He crawled into bed next to his sister. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She sobbed as more and more thunder sounded. Hikaru hugged her tightly as a tear also ran down his face. His sister was not only hurt and in pain, but she was scared to death, clinging onto her brother for safety.

"Kairi…" She turned around to see him crying too. He leaned in close to her. She looked at him confused before she realized what he was doing. She leaned in towards him and soon their lips met. Hikaru kissed Kairi before she returned the favor. They weren't embarrassed or shocked by what they did. They knew it was bound to happen one day. Kairi felt like she was safe while kissing her brother. They slowly backed away from each other and laid down on the bed. Kairi closed her eyes as her brother hugged her tightly. Hikaru felt her heart beat go down as she fell into a deep sleep. He lightly touched his lips for he just had his first kiss with his own sister.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Once again feel free to criticize me or go ahead and follow, favorite, comment, and all that to show that you liked this story and stuff. I got more awkward in life so excuse my horrible typing/talking skills. Until next time!


End file.
